


Unbelievable

by ADDButterfly



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDButterfly/pseuds/ADDButterfly
Summary: Miguel Alvarez is just talking with Ryan O'Riley one moment and the next he wakes up in the infirmary in pain.
Relationships: Miguel Alvarez/Ryan O'Reily
Kudos: 1





	Unbelievable

Miguel had a smirk on his face when he saw O’Riley strut into Em City without a care in the world. “Hey O’Riley, get your dick wet?”

He couldn’t control the laugh that escaped him when Ryan replied, “Yeah, then the pro had to go back to her street corner.” Ryan climbed up the stairs and walked over to Miguel. “Nah, I just got to see my mom and brother. They always make my day better.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Miguel continued to lean against the railing. When he was nudged by Ryan he looked at the other man with a sigh, “Sorry man, visitations are a sore spot for me.”

Ryan nodded and leaned against the railing also. “That’s alright man. I won’t bring I up no more.”

“No, hey, no man. It makes you happy. Come on, tell me what you guys talked about.” Miguel encouraged Ryan with a small smile. He honestly was happy that his friend got to see family from the outside. Just because it made Miguel bitter, didn’t mean he didn’t want to hear about Ryan’s outside life.

Ryan started telling Miguel everything that he talked about with his mom and brother.

:::

Miguel Alvarez woke up in pain, he groaned and kept his eyes closed and took stock of his injuries. His right hand throbbed, left arm felt broken, and… oh god. His ass was in so much pain. Miguel opened his eyes and saw he was in the infirmary. “Wha-” He ended up coughing, his throat was so dry.

Dr. Nathan rushed over to Alvarez, “Miguel, do you know what happened to you?” He handed him a cup of water with a straw.

Miguel drank the water and shook his head. “The last thing I remember is talking to O’Riley before lunch.”

“Miguel, that was 5 hours ago. You were cornered and attacked in a closet. Ryan ended up finding you and bringing you here. He was quite upset. I didn’t even know you two were that friendly. Anyways, would you like me to tell you what your injuries were?”

His heart leapt in his throat and he let out a breath, “I uh, I don’t know if I want to know right now. I am pretty sure what injuries I have from where the pain is. So, I was raped then.”

“Yes, Miguel. I am so sorry. And you are going to be here for at least a week before you can go back.”

Miguel couldn’t believe it. He was never unaware of his surroundings, he was always alert. What had happened that gave his enemies an opening. “Is there any way I can see O’Riley, please?”

Dr. Nathan bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment. “I can try to get him here to help and you would be able to see him when he works.”

“Thank you doc.” Miguel then ended the conversation there and laid his head on his pillow.

:::

O’Riley almost ran to the infirmary, but he kept it cool and walked next to the guard and talked causally, as if it was any other day in Oz. When he got there, he saw Dr. Nathan doing some paperwork at her desk. “Hey Gloria. I’m here to help for the next week, since you are supposedly, busy here.” Ryan looked around the infirmary and saw it was normal, not busy at all.

Gloria gave a casual smile and shrugged, “I had to get you here some how.”

“Wow, uh, Gloria, I appreciate that you feel something towards me, but I don’t feel that way anymore.”

Dr. Nathan laughed out loud and covered her mouth, “Ryan, sorry, but no. I brought you here because Miguel asked to see you. He was pretty adamant about it.”

Ryan’s cheeks were flushed from embarrassment, but he still grinned. “Well that is a relief. Is it okay if I go see him now?”

“Yes, go ahead and visit for a bit, but then you need to go dump all the bed pans and place clean ones down.”

A wince showed on Ryan’s face and he sighed, “Alright. Thanks for this Gloria.” He walked through her office and into the open area. He made his way over to Miguel and sat in a chair next to him. “Hey, Alvarez, time to wake up and shoot the shit with me.” He reached up and touched Miguel’s arm, and Miguel jerked awake and glanced over at Ryan. When he saw who it was he relaxed and gave an easy smile.

“Well, if it isn’t the American version of Lucky Charms.”

Ryan chuckled, “That was weak man. So weak.”

“Hey give me a break, I am not at peak humor.” Miguel shook his head but was still smiling. “So I guess I have you to thank.”

“For?”

“Apparently you are the one that found me and took me here. So thank you.”

Ryan could tell how uncomfortable Miguel was with this whole topic and he shrugged his shoulder. “Yeah well, I feel guilty. You were waiting for me.”

Miguel had a furrowed brow, “Why?”

“You don’t remember?” Ryan asked carefully, almost dreading the answer.

“Nah man, it’s all blank. The last thing I remember was were talking after your visitation.

Ryan’s heart dropped, “Shit man. So you don’t…” Ryan lowered his voice, “You don’t remember that we kissed? You were waiting for me near a closet while I finished showering, then I was going to meet you there. We were gonna fool around, to see if we even liked it.”

That was the last thing Miguel ever expected from O’Riley’s mouth. That man always appeared so straight. Miguel had thought he was ‘straight’ also. He guessed he always knew that he was between straight and bi. “Are you fucking with me cabrón? If so I will kick your ass.”

“I am dead serious man. You think I would even make jokes about fooling around with another dude?” Ryan reached up and ran his fingers along Miguel’s arm. “This is totally new for me and I got to say, my heart is hammering like a jack rabbit.

Miguel let out a breathless laugh, “I can’t say that I am complaining. I just never expected it.”

“Same here man. I’m gonna figure out who did this to you and make them pay.” Ryan had a fire in his eyes that Miguel never seen up close before.

“I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. We don’t need both of us in here.” Miguel tried to speak with reason, which only made Ryan’s resolve stronger.

“You didn’t deserve this. No one does. Beecher went through hell and back, I don’t want you to go through this alone. I didn’t help him the best way, and I sure never protected him from Schillinger. I have your back Miguel. Do you trust me?”

Miguel didn’t know why, but deep down, there wasn’t any one he trusted more right now. “I do.”

Ryan reached down and held Miguel’s hand briefly before letting go. “Time to start cleaning bed pans. What a thrilling day.” Ryan smiled fondly before running his fingers through Miguel’s hair and walking away.”

Miguel let out a breath, “That man is gonna be the death of me.”


End file.
